Nobody Knows
by WritinAngel22
Summary: Rachel has a secret. Her house is no longer a home. She is in constant fear of what her father will do when she goes home. After weeks of a now silent Rachel someone s  follows her home. Taking her away from the torment.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so trying something different. A fan/follower had made a suggestion to me. It was a Faberritana suggestion, and angsty. So hope you like it. First chapter is short, gotta let the inspiration come to me. It's basically setting up the story. Hope you like it. **

Senior year was in full swing. Everyone was starting to make plans for their future. Rachel was just trying to survive. Rachel would normally be wearing her short skirts with tights and sweaters. Wearing her sexy schoolgirl librarian chic look. But not anymore. Her appearance changed to sweats trying to cover as much of her body as possible. People noticed the change and would make fun of her for not wearing her usual outfits. Rachel didn't give the jocks the satisfaction of responding. Letting them think they got to her. What she was hiding was so much worse, that getting a slushy facial was nothing.

"Alright guys who's ready for…" Mr. Shue trailed off watching Rachel walk into the choir room for their first glee meeting. She was wearing a grey sweatshirt and sweat pants. Her hair was hiding her face, and she was holding her books close to her chest. "Rachel?"

Rachel took a seat. "Yea Mr. Shue?" she asked not looking up.

"Is everything alright? Your look its…"

"Non-Dwarflike," Santana finished.

"Maybe I don't want to be dwarflike anymore. Maybe my old clothes got ruined somehow. Maybe I haven't done laundry yet. Maybe I just don't care about my appearance. Maybe I just want to focus on my future and not about my looks or what the people in this building think. Maybe I'm growing up. So maybe we can turn our attention back to Mr. Shue and start working on Sectionals or getting more members. Looks like we might've lost a few," Rachel said turning her attention back to the front.

There were three faces missing this year. Sam was gone, he moved again when his father got a job. He went back to Tennessee. Zisis only joined glee because Puck bribed her. That didn't continue into the next year. And Quinn… well Quinn was rebelling. She was dressing in all black and her hair was now pink. Yes pink. Santana and Brittany were still in glee but had their cheerios uniforms back. So who knows how that will affect the club.

Rachel didn't even bother paying attention to Mr. Shue. He was going on about ways to recruit members. He suggested putting themselves out there again, but try in the cafeteria this time. Show what they can do. Rachel kind of rolled her eyes at the suggestion. They did that last year and failed then too. Once dismissed Rachel didn't go home right away. She went to the auditorium until she was kicked out by the janitorial staff. Then she would walk to the park and stayed there until it was dark before making the walk home. She now dreaded the walk home. No one knew why her house was no longer a home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and follows. You guys rock. I know the first chapter was wicked short. I also can't help but work in episodes in some way, so be warned. This is still very different for me. So I have a question. I will have all four girls here, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. And eventually Rachel will have a love interest. The thing is Idk who. Personally I am a Faberry fan. But I did put the two main characters Rachel and Santana. So my question do you want Faberry or Pezberry? Still plenty of time, and right now still building suspense. I know everyone wants to know Rachel's secret, but in due time. So I'd love input. This story started as a fan suggestion, only seems right that I keep that going. Also if you have any suggests for this story or a story you'd like me to write don't hesitate to suggest. If I can figure it out in my head I will write it. Anyways chapt 2, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Brittany said sitting next to Rachel.<p>

Rachel didn't respond. She sat looking down at the floor. She checked out like she did at every glee meeting lately. She was thinking of ways to avoid going home. During the summer months she would end up camping out at the park. Now with the nights were getting cold it wasn't so easy. She would have to spend her nights at home. She was just hoping by the time she got home she her father was asleep. It was the only way she was able to avoid him.

"Whatcha looking at?" Brittany asked. She tried to see what Rachel was looking at, placing herself next to Rachel looking at the floor. She was expecting something but saw nothing of interest. She sat back and waved her hand in front of Rachel's face. She still got no response.

Rachel didn't see the hand Brittany waved in front of her face.

"Rachel?" Brittany asked as she placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

The contact made Rachel jump. She retracted her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She was protecting herself, but didn't pull away from the touch. "I'm sorry!" Rachel yelled.

Mr. Shuster turned from the whiteboard and turned around. He had only written the letter M. He was going to write the word me. The assignment was for the members to write a song about what they were going through at that time, to express themselves, and help prepare them for sectionals. Writing their own songs seemed to be there new thing to do at competitions.

All the other members turned towards Rachel. They saw her curled in a ball and Brittany's hand was on her shoulder. The clueless blonde looked to Mr. Shuster with a scared and confused look on her face.

"Is everything alright?" the Spanish teacher asked.

Rachel opened her eyes and saw she wasn't home. She was still at McKinley in the choir room. The glee club was all staring at her. She slowly lowered her legs off the chair. She turned and looked and saw who was touching her. Rachel got up and left the choir room.

"Brittany what happened?" Mr. Shue asked the ditzy blonde.

"I just put my hand on her shoulder," Brittany said holding her hands up defensively. She looked around the room seeing the accusing eyes. She decided to try and find the small brunette.

Brittany didn't know where to start. The place she would always go was the football field. She made her way outside and didn't see the small brunette. She did however find her best friend Santana.

"Hey Britt," Santana said seeing the blonde.

"Hey Santana, have you seen Rachel?"

"No, and why would I care?" the Latina replied crossing her arms.

"Because something is wrong," Brittany replied. "And before Mr. Shue kicked you out I saw you."

"Saw me what?"

"I saw the way you looked at you. You care. You always seemed to notice something different with her."

Santana diverted her eyes. "Have you talked to Quinn?"

"No, why?

"Because… because trust me, she's always been more in tune with her. They had this weird connection," Santana replied trying to not sound jealous.

"Ok," Brittany replied turning to leave the field. She didn't get far before she turned back around, "Uhm San. Where can I find Quinn?"

"With the Skanks," Santana replied.

Brittany just continued to stare at her friend. Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed Brittany by the arm. "Come on."

Santana lead the way to the bleachers. She continued to walk until they were underneath where they found Quinn with her pink hair smoking with three other girls.

"Q," Santana yelled getting her attention.

Quinn turned around, and rolled her eyes seeing her two old friends in their cheerios outfits. She walked over, "What?" she asked annoyed.

"Have you seen Berry?" Santana asked.

"No why would I care?"

"Because there is something wrong with her," Brittany replied.

"You could say that again," Quinn quipped. The group of skanks laughed at Quinn's response.

"There is something wrong with her," Brittany said again in a serious tone.

Quinn squinted her eyes, staring at the ditzy blonde. "Ok what is she talking about?" Quinn asked Santana.

The Latina shrugged in response.

"You guys haven't seen?" Brittany asked.

"Seen what?" Quinn asked.

"Seen Rachel?"

"Britt we're not in glee, when would we see Rachel?" Santana asked.

"But you two are smart, and so is Rachel. You have classes together."

Quinn and Santana both stared at Brittany confused.

"How can you not notice? You have a connection with her," Brittany said to Quinn. "You two have history together. And you San, you seem to always looking at her. You have Spanish with her."

"What are you talking about? I think I would notice if I had class with the annoying dwarf. She is hard to miss with her reindeer sweaters, and her annoying rants." Santana countered.

"She doesn't wear them anymore," the blonde cheerio informed them.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"She wears black and grey sweatshirts and pants every day. She uses her hair to hide her face. She doesn't talk anymore. No one sees her anymore."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me the new girl that sits in the back of my Spanish class is Rachel?" Santana asked.

Brittany only nodded in response.

Quinn nodded her head and walked away. She couldn't believe what Brittany was saying. Santana turned the other direction, leaving her best friend alone with her concern.

* * *

><p>The next day Quinn and Santana had to see if Brittany was telling the truth. Quinn got to her history class right before the bell. She wanted to see if she could see Rachel before the bell rang. She didn't see the brunette in her classic animal sweater. She took a seat in the back of the room and kept scanning. She figured she'd name everyone in her head. There was a girl next to her that she couldn't name.<p>

"You look like a skank," Quinn said to the girl next to her. She was wearing all black, sweat pants and sweat shirt. She had dark hair and it was covering her face. She kept looking down at her desk she didn't say anything in response to Quinn.

Quinn took a piece of her notebook paper and crumpled up into a ball. She then threw it to the girl next to her. The girl flinched as the paper hit her face.

"You gonna answer me?" Quinn asked sharply.

"What can I do for you Quinn?" the girl asked in a soft voice.

"How do you know my name?"

"You're Quinn Fabray. You use to be head cheerleader. You were in glee for two years. But after nationals you quit, for a reason we all don't know. I think there is some self-hate for getting pregnant your sophomore year."

"Self-hate?"

"Yes, because you keep cheating on your boyfriends. You feel like no one loves you. The one person that would've loved you unconditionally you gave away. You gave her to my mother."

Quinn's mouth dropped. "Rachel?"

"Well my biological, surrogate mother for my dads," Rachel finished. There were tears rolling down her face.

"Miss Fabray, Miss Berry, I hope I'm not interrupting your social hour back there. I'm just trying to have a history lesson up here." A middle age balding man said to the two in the back.

"Actually you are," Quinn quipped without even looking at him.

"I'll see you both after school in detention."

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the front of the room. She could've swore she heard Rachel thank her under her breath.

When class ended Quinn went to find the Latina.

"Santana," Quinn said finding the girl by her locker with Brittany.

"Skank," Santana replied.

"Brittany was right. I do have class with Rachel. She's wearing all black, she looks like she lost weight. She looks sickly," Quinn told Santana.

"So what are you proposing?" the Latina asked.

"I don't know," Quinn said looking past Santana. She saw the small girl making her way down the hall way. Santana turned to see what Quinn was looking at. Finally seeing what Brittany and Quinn were talking about. "I don't know, but if we don't do something…"

"We'll regret it," Brittany finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg, two updates in a week. I just have a lot of time right now. And I had this scene already figured out in my head. So hope you like it. Also right now the tally is 3 Pezberry, 5 Faberry, and 3 indifferent. There is still time to give me your input on what you want to see. And as always thank you for the reviews, and input. And thank you for voting, lol.**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Quinn said taking a seat next to Rachel. They were in Mr. Shuster's detention. He was in the back of the room not even paying attention.<p>

Rachel didn't respond. Quinn gently touched Rachel's arm with one finger getting her attention. Rachel flinched pulling her arm away.

Quinn held up her hands away from Rachel. "Sorry," she whispered.

"I don't like to be touched," Rachel informed Quinn.

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"Since you changed your appearance," Quinn pointed out.

Rachel shrugged in response.

"Sorry I got you in trouble," Quinn apologized.

"It's ok. It keeps me here longer," Rachel informed her ex glee mate.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Why would you want to be here longer?"

"It's better than the alternative," Rachel said in a quiet voice.

"What is the alternative?" Quinn asked.

Rachel turned away from Quinn. She refused to answer. It was her burden to carry. She didn't trust the now pink haired girl. Quinn waited for a response, but after a while saw she wasn't going to get it.

"Ok so can you tell me why you changed your appearance?" Quinn said at another attempt to get Rachel to open up.

"You did the same thing," Rachel pointed out.

"I'm rebelling. What is your excuse?"

"I'm hiding," Rachel replied.

"From…" Quinn egged Rachel.

Again Rachel didn't respond. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her iPod. She placed the earpieces in her ears and ignored Quinn until they were free to go. Quinn knew she was close to finding out what was wrong. The two questions she didn't answer had to do with where she goes when she is not in school and who she was hiding from. Quinn was guessing that it had to do with her home.

Quinn pulled out her cell phone, and sent a message to detention was over and the students filed out of the room. Quinn kept a few students between herself and Rachel but kept an eye on her. When she exited the classroom she saw Santana and Brittany waiting for her.

"What's up Q?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded towards the small girl walking down the other direction. "I think there is something wrong in the home front," Quinn whispered. "Come on."

The three kept distance between themselves and Rachel as she walked away from the exit and towards the auditorium.

"Something is wrong with the front of her house?" Brittany asked.

Quinn looked at the blonde and rolled her eyes. "No Britt. I mean something is wrong at Rachel's home, like family wrong."

"How do you figure?" Santana asked.

They watched Rachel enter the auditorium. They decided to go hide in the balcony to see what Rachel was going to do.

"Because I asked her questions, and there were two she didn't answer. One was when I apologized for getting her in trouble. She said it kept her here longer, and it was better than the alternative. What is the alternative to school?"

"Jail?" Brittany asked.

"Home," Quinn answered. "Then when asked about the change in appearance, she turned it on me. I told her I was rebelling. Her response was she was hiding. When I asked from what, again she didn't answer. She is either hiding something in general, or hiding from something."

"What do you think it is?" Santana asked.

The girls reached the balcony. "I have no idea," Quinn whispered.

The three watched Rachel reach the stage, containing a baby grand piano. Rachel sat down and pressed down random keys. The girls looked at each other wondering what Rachel was going to do. Then they got their answer. Rachel pressed down keys with both of her hands, playing the first lines of a song. The pace was slow.

"What is she playing?" Brittany asked.

"Shh," Santana and Quinn said in unison. They were waiting for Rachel to start singing to figure out the song.

"Nobody knows… Nobody knows but me, that I sometimes cry. If I could pretend that I'm asleep, when my tears start to fall. I peek out from behind these walls; I think nobody knows…Nobody knows no. Nobody likes… Nobody likes to lose their inner voice. The one I used to hear before my life, made a choice. But I think nobody knows, No, no, nobody knows, no."

Rachel was pressing harder on the keys, with more passion with the words being sung.

"Baby! Oh the secret's safe with me. There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be. And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone. Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown, and I've lost my way back home. I think nobody knows no. I said nobody knows. Nobody cares…"

Rachel lightened the pressure behind her fingers. Returning to the previous tempo

"It's win or lose not how you play the game, and the road to darkness has a way. Of always knowing my name, but I think nobody knows. No, no, nobody knows, no, no, no, no."

Rachel again added more pressure to the chorus.

"Baby! Oh the secret's safe with me. There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be. And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone. Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown. And I've lost my way back home. And oh no, no, no, no, nobody knows, no, no, no, no, no, no."

Rachel nearly yelled the no's at the end of the verse. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Tomorrow I'll be there my friend. I'll wake up and start all over again, when everybody else is gone. No, no, no."

Rachel again got quiet, softly pressing on the keys.

"Nobody knows… Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart... The way I do when I'm lying in the dark. And the world is asleep. I think nobody knows… Nobody knows. Nobody knows… but me. Me-e-e-e"

Rachel played the last note and hid her face in her hands as she cried.

"Hey," a male voice said near one of the auditorium doors.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany all ducked down as they saw the janitor walk down the aisles.

Rachel quickly wiped her eyes, before turning to the man. "Sorry Mr. B."

"How many times am I gonna have to kick you out?" he asked placing his hands on his hips.

Rachel grabbed her bag and made her way to the stage, "Until I get a watch."

"Just go," he said pointing to the door.

Rachel quickly left the auditorium. The girls hiding on the balcony quickly left.

When they reached the hallway they looked up and down, looking for Rachel. No signs of the small girl. They ran to the exit and again didn't see her.

"Damnit," Quinn said under her breath.

"Don't you know where she lives?" Santana asked.

"No," Quinn replied.

"But I thought you went there when you two worked on writing a song last year," Santana countered

"Yea, but that was once. I don't remember how I got there. And remember what I said earlier, my guess is she's not home."

"She must know magic," Brittany said out of nowhere.

"Here's what we'll do. Tomorrow we'll split up and follow her. Find out what is going on. You heard the song," Quinn suggested.

"She's probably walking; we'll get her by foot and by car. Pick you up tomorrow?" Santana asked as they made their way to the parking lot.

"Sounds good," Quinn said reaching her car. "Tomorrow we find out what Rachel is hiding."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Nobody Knows by P!nk<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. And this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. So I hope you like it. And looks like it's gonna be a Pezberry story. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana was at Quinn's house with Brittany in the front seat of her SUV.<p>

"Hey," Quinn said getting in the back behind Brittany. "Brittany is there glee today?"

"Yea I think so," the blonde replied.

"Ok here's what we'll do. We'll keep an eye on her throughout the day. When school ends you'll keep an eye on Rachel in glee. I'll be outside the school, and Santana will be in her car. Follow Rachel, but keep your distance. Then send Santana and me a text telling us where she is. Then we'll take it from there. Got it?" Quinn informed the cheerios.

"Got it," they replied in unison.

Throughout the day the three kept their distance from Rachel but kept an eye on her. They did hand offs, texting the other two letting them know where she was. It was finally the end of the day, glee club ended and Rachel was last to leave the room. Brittany did as she was told. She left with the rest of the glee club to not look suspicious. She saw Rachel go the opposite direction towards the auditorium. Brittany sent a message to Quinn.

Shortly later Quinn met Brittany outside the auditorium. "Hey, Santana is in her car. You go out there, I'll keep an eye on Rachel," Quinn told her friend.

Brittany nodded and ran out of the school. Quinn made her way to the balcony like the day before. She watched the brunette take to the stage, but she didn't sing. She pulled out a book and read. Quinn sat down too, and watched her through the wires, trying to stay awake. After a while one of the doors to the auditorium opened, and in came the janitorial staff. Rachel quickly shoved her book in her bag and ran out before she was yelled at again.

Quinn jumped too and made her way out of the auditorium, but again the hallway was empty. She called Santana.

"Hey," Santana said after a few rings. "She just came out of the main entrance. Britt and I are following. But get your ass out here."

Quinn hung up and ran towards the door. She didn't see Rachel on the school grounds. Quinn called Santana again, "San which way did she go, she's like Houdini."

"She ran out of the school and made a right. She's making a lot of turns, and she's showing no signs of slowing down. I have no idea where she is going. Stay on the line so you know where she is."

Quinn followed Santana's instructions, because she couldn't seem to catch up.

"Hold on," Santana said into Quinn's ear.

Santana and Brittany watch Rachel turn into the park through a side path. They couldn't continue to follow in the car. "She went into the park," San said into the phone. "I'll follow her on foot. I'm entrusting you with my car Quinn." Santana hung up and turned to Brittany.

"Why don't I go?" Brittany offered overhearing Santana on the phone

"You are very smart Britt, but we both know geography is not your strong suit," Santana pointed out.

"There are just so many types of graphs, bar, pie, line," Brittany countered. "But what do graphs have to do with where Rachel is going?"

Santana just looked at Brittany for a minute before responding. "We can't risk you getting lost in the park. It's gonna be getting dark soon." Santana reached for Brittany's hand. "This is for Rachel."

"Ok," Brittany said in a small voice.

Santana gave Brittany's hand a reassuring squeeze before exiting her car. Santana followed the small brunette into the park. It was pretty much open, so Santana hid behind a tree so she could see Rachel. She had a view of her and all the exits.

Santana watched Rachel walk over to the picnic tables and pull out a book. She sat there and read until it was too dark to see the pages. Rachel looked up at the dark sky and took a deep breath, seeing it come out of her mouth from the cold. She didn't want to go home, and wished for an alternative, but knew it was time to face the music.

Rachel quickly wiped her eyes and slowly stood up and made her way out of the park. Santana continued to watch the small girl, and the exit she went out of. She took out her phone and dialed Quinn.

"Hey, she went out the west entrance," Santana told the other girl.

"Ok, keep up with the directions San. Britt and I are coming around in your nice and toasty car," Quinn couldn't resist teasing Santana.

"It's only because your fat ass couldn't keep up," Santana countered.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Which way did she go out of the park?" Quinn asked.

"Left," Santana replied.

A few more turns, and about thirty minutes later Rachel stood at the driveway of her house. She was looking at the house with fear in her heart. She saw the living room light was on. She saw the glow of the television through the curtains. Which meant he was awake, and given the time probably drunk. Rachel took another deep breath and walked up the driveway.

Quinn and Brittany finally caught up, and were a few houses away. Quinn cut off the engine and watched Rachel. After a few minutes the back door opened and Santana got in. She blew on her hands warming them up.

"Damn it's cold out there. What's she doing?" Santana watched Rachel stand at the end of the driveway.

"I don't know," Quinn replied.

They watched Rachel slowly walk up the driveway, and then stand at her front door. She stood there for a second, taking one more deep breath before finally entering the house. The girls got out of Santana's car and walked to Rachel's house. Once they reached the driveway they heard a male voice yelling.

The girls ran the rest of the way up the driveway and ducked underneath the living room window. They were able to make out the male voice. "You were his look out weren't you? You know exactly where your father is and with who. You're a liar."

"No Daddy. I was at school. You know how ambitious I can be," Rachel countered.

Santana poked her head up to see the two. Quinn and Brittany followed suit and they all saw a balding man with thick rim glasses smack Rachel across the face. They heard the sound his hand making contact with Rachel's face.

"That son of a bitch," Santana said jumping up, running to the door.

"Wait San," Quinn said following the Latina.

She gasped the doorknob, but Quinn grasped her hand and pulled it a way.

"What, we can't just stand out here and do nothing," Santana nearly shouted. They heard the sound of Hiram's hand making contact with Rachel's face again, followed by more yelling.

"We need to have a plan San. We can't just go barging in," Quinn reasoned. "We should call the police."

They heard another hit on Rachel's fragile body. It sounded a little more muffled, followed by the sound of Rachel grasping for breath.

"We don't have time. He'll hear the sirens and by the time they get here she'll be dead. I'm going in, with or without you. I'm gonna go Lima heights on his ass," Santana pointed out.

The Latina pulled her hand out of Quinn's grasp and reached for the door knob. She gave it a turn holding her breath hoping it was unlocked. The girls caught a break; looked like Rachel forgot to lock the door behind her. Santana pushed through the door with Quinn and Brittany on her heals.

Santana grabbed Hiram pulling him away from Rachel, throwing him onto the floor. Brittany went to Rachel's aid. She lightly grasped Rachel's shoulders; Rachel curled up more in a ball protecting herself.

"Rachel it's ok. It's Brittany," the blonde said in a soft voice.

Rachel finally looked up seeing the kind face of the ditzy blond. Rachel heard shouting but it wasn't her father's voice, and it was in Spanish. Rachel looked over and saw her father on the floor with Santana yelling at him in Spanish and making sure he stayed on the floor by kicking him.

"Santana?" Rachel asked.

The Latina stopped kicking Rachel's dad, and took a step away. She turned and looked at Rachel. "Go upstairs and pack," she turned her attention to Brittany. "Go help her, no matter what." Santana emphasized.

Brittany nodded and helped Rachel to her feet. As they turned to go up the stairs they heard a thud, they turned and saw Hiram had tackled Santana to the floor.

"NO!" Rachel yelled. She tried to run to the cheerio's aid, but Brittany kept her from going back into the fight.

"Go," Santana yelled to the girls at the foot of the stairs.

Brittany was too strong for Rachel, and picked up the small girl. She ended up carrying Rachel up the stairs.

"Brittany put me down. We have to help Santana," Rachel said trying to get out of Brittany's grasp.

"No. Santana told me to bring you up here to pack no matter what. And Quinn is down there. They can handle themselves," Brittany argued.

They reached Rachel's room and Brittany finally put Rachel down. "But they don't know my dad," Rachel argued.

"Rachel let's get you packed and we're getting you out of here."

"No that will make it worse. He'll come after me, and he'll be even angrier."

Brittany placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders, and bent down to be eye level with Rachel. "We'll protect you Rachel. You don't deserve this. No one does. And I'm pretty sure this is illegal. And you wanna help Santana."

"Yea."

"Well the sooner you're packed the sooner we can get out of here. The sooner you can help Santana," Brittany countered.

Rachel looked down and nodded, making her way into her room. Brittany followed. They grabbed a few bags and began filling them with clothes Rachel would need.

Meanwhile downstairs, Quinn had grasped Hiram pulling him off of Santana. The abruptness caused the drunken man to fall to the floor. He quickly got to his feet before the girls could start kicking him again

"Who the fuck are you," he slurred, swaying where he stood.

"Friends of your daughter," Quinn answered.

Santana and Quinn were standing defensive, waiting for the man to attack again.

"Oh the little lying bitch," Hiram clarified.

Santana went to attack the older man but Quinn put her arm out stopping her. She looked at her and gave her head a little shake. Santana rolled her eyes.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch," Santana said to Rachel's dad.

"What? You think you can stop me?"

"Actually I already have. You will never lay a hand on Rachel ever again," Santana clarified.

"Last time I checked I'm her father. Seeing as Leroy left, I am all she has left."

"But seeing as Rachel is still a minor we have you on child abuse. That'll get you locked away for a while. Not to mention assault on Santana," Quinn answered.

"But I have you on breaking and entering _and_ assault," he countered.

"What did we break?" Quinn asked. "The door was opened. And we did enter but after we all saw you slap Rachel across the face. And the assault, that was self-defense."

"Who do you think they'll believe the adult or three little girls?"

"We're not little and I technically am an adult. And it's not three, it's four. My father is a respected man in this city. And Santana's father is one of the few doctors in this town. And just a trip to the emergency room will be all the proof we need."

Rachel made her way downstairs with Brittany right behind her. She was holding herself as she descending the steps. Seeing the three all ready to attack.

Hiram looked at his daughter and felt rage again. He went to attack Rachel but Santana and Quinn intercepted him, tackling him to the floor.

"Rachel go now," Santana ordered keeping Hiram on the floor.

Rachel was in too much shock to even move. Brittany grasped her hand and dragged her out the house to Santana's SUV a few houses down. She heard Hiram yell behind her, "I don't ever want to see your face ever again. If I do I will kill you."

Brittany helped Rachel into the backseat before placing Rachel's bags in the back. Then she got in on the other side and placed her arm around Rachel's shoulders. Tears were rolling down her face. She had not stopped crying since her father slapped her the first time. She completely broke in Brittany's arms. The blonde pulled Rachel into a hug, letting her cry on her chest. Brittany gently rubbed Rachel's back trying to sooth her.

It wasn't long before Santana and Quinn jumped into the front seats. Santana jammed her key into the ignition, and peeled out of the street. She drove a little while before she glanced in the rearview mirror. She was making sure Hiram wasn't following them. Then she saw Rachel in Brittany's arms.

"Where are we going?" Quinn finally asked.

Santana turned to Quinn, seeing she was looking at Rachel behind her. "I don't know."

"My place," Brittany answered. "We have a spare room… I always wanted a sister."

Quinn looked at Santana and shrugged.

"Ok, we'll go to Britt's," Santana replied.

The rest of the ride was quite. Rachel had cried herself to sleep in Brittany's arms. The first solid sleep she's had in months.


	5. Chapter 5

**Short update. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>They arrived at Brittany's house, and Santana cut off the engine. She turned around and watched the small brunette in the blonde's arms. Quinn also watched the small girl.<p>

"Now what?" Quinn whispered.

"We bring her into Britt's house," Santana said annoyingly.

"No, I mean she's sleeping. Do we wake her? And what do we do about tomorrow? I highly doubt Rachel will be up to going to school, but we can't leave her alone."

"We'll carry her," Brittany offered. "And I'll stay home. My teachers think I'll do better when I'm not in class anyways."

"No," Santana replied. "We'll all stay with her. Britt you go in and talk to your parents, Quinn and I will bring Rachel in."

The blonde nodded. Santana and Quinn jumped out of the car. Santana opened Brittany's door and helped hold Rachel's head allowing Brittany to sneak out. Quinn got on the other side and helped maneuver the small girl into Santana's embrace. Santana placed an arm under Rachel's legs, and behind her back.

"Ok I got her. You get her things, and get the doors," Santana ordered.

Quinn worked quickly, getting Rachel's things, and closing the doors to the vehicle. She then ran ahead of Santana to get the front door, holding it open for Santana. They were met by Brittany with a big smile on her face.

"We're good," the blonde said.

Santana gave a nod, and continued to carry Rachel upstairs. Brittany led the way to the spare bedroom. The Latina gently placed Rachel on the bed, and covered her up. Santana continued to sit on the bed next to Rachel afraid to leave. Brittany and Quinn sat on the floor in the room.

"Now what?" Brittany asked.

"We wait. We wait for Rachel to wake up. Wait for her to tell us what happened," Quinn answered.

"Well I'm gonna go change," Brittany said standing.

"I'll come with," Quinn said standing. "You good San?"

"Yea, Britt grab my clothes," Santana said not taking her eyes off Rachel.

Brittany nodded as she walked out with Quinn it wasn't long when the two came back changed and with pillows and a few blankets. Britt gave Santana her clothes while Quinn made a bed on the floor to sleep. Santana stripped out of her cheerio's uniform without leaving the room. She then sat on the floor next to the bed with Brittany and Quinn.

"How long do you think she's been hiding this?" Santana asked.

"At least since school started, probably longer," Quinn replied.

"How can she hide something like this?" Santana asked. "Why didn't she say something? Ask for help."

"Do you think anyone would've believed her?" Brittany asked.

"She's right. She's always going on about her gay dads. They spoiled her rotten. I never would've guessed this in a million years," Quinn added.

"Let's just hope she doesn't try to go back," said Santana. "And you sure your parents are ok with this?"

"Yea, I told them what happened. They couldn't say no, especially to me," Brittany said with a smile.

"Hey San what did you say to your parents?" Quinn asked.

"Just I'm staying with Britt. They don't really ask questions. I do this anyways."

"What about school?" Quinn asked.

Santana shrugged. "I don't care. Ya know we could just call Ms. Pillsbury's office and get excused."

"San that's brilliant. She loves the glee club, and she's the councilor. She'll let us not being there slide."

They heard Rachel whimper in her sleep. Santana got up and sat on the bed next to Rachel. She rubbed her back trying to console her. Rachel turned over and wrapped her arm around Santana's legs. The Latina continued to sooth Rachel by running her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"We should get some rest," Quinn offered. "San?"

"I'm gonna stay here," Santana said from the bed.

Quinn gave her a small nod. She lied down on the floor on her back. Brittany lied down next to her, and then cuddled against her. Quinn could only smile in response. She wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders before closing her eyes.

Santana continued to run her fingers through Rachel's hair. "Your safe now Rachel," she whispered. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

Santana leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She continued to move her hand until sleep took her over.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel was awake, but was afraid to open her eyes. She was thinking about the events of the previous night. It all seemed like a dream. The past four months all felt like something she thought up in her head.

But then Rachel finally felt something warm against her back. _Is Daddy in bed with me? Is this his way of knowing where I am at all times? How am I gonna get up?_ Rachel thought.

Rachel slowly pulled back the covers, careful to not wake up her bunkmate. Free of the covers, she felt a rush of cool air and noticed there was an arm across her waist. Rachel tried to suppress her frustration. _Of course, this way he'll know when I try to get out if bed,_ she told herself.

Rachel took a deep breath and slowly grasped the arm by the wrist. She noticed it was smaller than she remembered. Rachel finally looked over her shoulder seeing the face of her captor.

"Santana!" Rachel practically yelled in disbelief. She jumped out of bed, staring at the Latina.

The yell woke all three girls up. Brittany and Quinn jumped up on the other side of the bed, while Santana sat up.

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel asked, staying as far away as possible. She kept eyeing the door, but knew she wouldn't make it with three athletic girls in her way.

"Rachel its ok, we're not going to hurt you," Santana said in a calm voice. Slowly she started to get out from beneath the covers.

"You all hate me. What else are you gonna do to me?" Rachel argued.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked down. "No that was a dream," Rachel countered shaking her head.

"Why would you dream that we come to your rescue when you believe we hate you?" Quinn asked.

Rachel didn't answer. She kept shaking her head. "This is all a dream."

Santana was finally standing in front of Rachel. "It wasn't a dream Rachel. We were worried. We followed you home. We saw what your dad was doing. Quinn and I subdued him while you and Britt packed. You're safe now." Santana slowly reached out to Rachel placing her hand on her arm.

Rachel felt the sting of tears. She continued to look down, afraid to look anyone in the eyes. "If last night happened, then everything happened. Dad cheated on Daddy. Then he left. He just left for his young new hot thing, leaving me alone with Daddy. And I knew about Dad. I've known since Nationals. I saw him when Kurt and I went to Breakfast at Tiffany's. I confronted Dad, and he made me promise to keep quiet. Well it didn't take long for Daddy to find out. And he found out everything. He left me with Daddy. And Daddy has been drinking and taking his anger out on me. Everything was real..." Tears were rolling down her face. "This was not a nightmare. It was real. It was all real"

Rachel's knees gave out, but Santana caught her. The petite girl buried her face into the crook of Santana's neck. She allowed the girl to hold her. She felt her body be engulfed as Quinn and Brittany joined them.


End file.
